


Little Blue Creature

by freesiamoonbeam



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pokemon - Freeform, Scorbunny, Sobble, Spoilers for Pokemon Sword and Shield, cuteness, implied Crowley/Aziraphale if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiamoonbeam/pseuds/freesiamoonbeam
Summary: It's small. It's blue. It, apparently, wants his tea.And so an Angel of the Lord sits down on a dusty carpet to watch.(A response to the recent Pokemon trailer about the Galar region being based in the U.K., and to the new starters)





	Little Blue Creature

Aziraphale had just finished making yet another cup of tea when he heard a soft scratching sound. It was too faint to be a human, and he hadn’t even heard the door open.

“…Crowley? Are you there?” he called out. The demon did this sometimes, just showing up inside the bookshop with nary a whisper. It would usually be followed by a loud “Angel!” and a clink of glasses against a wine bottle. Aziraphale would cringe from the sudden noise, and Crowley would grin at him and hold up the wine bottle in silent apology.

Today, however, there was no sound of footsteps on moldy carpet, nor a swish of displaced air as Crowley moved fast and lithe from the door to the counter. Aziraphale carried the mug as he rounded the table to face the door, squinting against the glare of the afternoon sun.

Something was inside the bookshop.

Aziraphale blinked. He walked over and gently sat down, still carrying the mug.

“Hello,” he greeted. The newcomer had big, blue oval eyes, both of which were fixed on his cup of tea. It did not reply.

‘Strange,’ he thought. This…creature, for it is one, had a long, curved tail that could only belong to a chameleon. A rather plump body, supported by thin legs bent in a way like a cat or dog might sit, and its hands consisted of only two soft, curved fingers. There was also a bright yellow fin protruding from its head, curved and looking more like a sail than a true fin. The creature couldn’t be bigger than one of his hands.

And it was blue.

Aziraphale tilted his head to the right. The creature did not move, eyes still fixated on the mug of tea.

“Do you want some…?” he offered, nudging the mug forward. It immediately went down on all fours, clearly panicking, and the tail bobbed oddly as it looked for a place to hide.

“Oh! Now don’t you worry, I was just offering, you see?” Aziraphale placed the mug in front of him and made a show of pulling his hands back.

The oval orbs now watched him, tense and wary. Aziraphale smiled encouragingly at the little blue creature and nodded gently in the direction of the mug.

Slowly, very slowly, it crawled up to the mug. Its mouth barely reached the liquid when standing, and so it perched on the lid and looked curiously at the tea. Briefly, Aziraphale wondered if it had ever seen or tasted tea before.

Just moments before its little head bent down, Aziraphale remembered how hot the tea had been and quickly miracled it to a lukewarm temperature.

Aziraphale, Angel of the Lord, Guardian of the East Gate, and sole Angelic Liaison to Humanity, smiled and marveled as the little blue creature took a sip, gave an odd squeak, and proceeded to dunk his head in.

In the seconds that followed, Aziraphale thought about the fine weather of that day, how Crowley is doing, what on God’s Earth is this creature, and what would Crowley say about this situation.

He didn’t have to wait long.

There was distinctive whine of a car door slamming, and shoes clacking against the concrete. The little blue creature squeaked and dived underneath a bookcase; Aziraphale hastily stood up and snatched the mug off the floor, backing up just in time to avoid the swing of the glass door as Crowley entered.

“Angel! You’ll never believe what I found today!” the demon announced, holding something red and peach-colored in the palms of his hands.

Aziraphale blinked.

“Is that a rabbit…?” he asked, now mildly concerned about all these strange creatures showing up.

“I know! And that’s not the best part-“, Crowley grinned, lightly bouncing the creature, and it shot off a small gout of flame.

Aziraphale glared at him. Very slowly, Crowley realized that perhaps bringing a fire-breathing animal inside a room filled with books might not be the best idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me; Grookey will have his spotlight soon.


End file.
